Oh Boy, Those Baby Boomers
by faded harmony
Summary: Piper is having a normal-ish day at camp; well that is, before she is sent on an adventure with three of her best girl buds. The arrival of four strange boxes leads to a whole new discovery, and Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason aren't quite the same... Oneshot.


Piper was walking across camp, trying to find Leo. He was _supposed_to be showing her something, but halfway through his special presentation, he vanished and Piper was left alone and confused.

She walked along until she came to the edge of the woods, walking in zig zags and not really caring or wondering where she was going.

Suddenly the world around her shifted, and her stomach went through the sensation of being squeezed inside out and then going in reverse. She practically threw up inside, and when she could breathe normally again, she wasn't in Camp HalfBlood.

She saw several other figures around her, while her vision was blurred, and they all groaned and started getting up. But with Piper's vision, it might have been just one person, while her eyes were seeing double.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked the blonde figure she thought she recognized. Annabeth nodded her head.  
"What the Hades?" Annabeth asked, looking around. "Are we on Olympus?"

"No idea."  
Two other figures stirred beside them, and the one with dark hair Piper recognized turned out to be Thalia. "What the-? Annabeth? Hazel? Piper?"

"The Pluto is this place?" Hazel was shaking her head, and holding her hands over her ears, like she was trying to stop the ringing her her mind. Piper looked around, and momentarily forgot the situation they were in and the other questions all in her mind.

"I wonder what..." Annabeth seemed to be far too interested in the site than anything else, as her gaze remained on the blank ceiling.

A row of little boxes were lined up, not too far away. Piper started walking towards the boxes, as the others slowly followed behind her. As Piper reached the first one, which was a red box, she found a note on top.

Carefully, she bent down and picked it up. The note had words on it, and with her dyslexia, she was pretty sure it said;

_Dear whomever,_

_I'm afraid these children are too much to look after. Would you all mind taking care of them for a little while? I sure hope it's not too much to handle._

_Love,_  
_Hera_  
_(aka Juno)_

"Hera?" Annabeth looked over her shoulder. "Why the Hades would she have anything to do with a bunch of kids?"

"I don't know," Hazel said, opening the flaps of the brown box. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Piper asked, expecting her to say it was a bomb that would detonate and kill them all. Okay, that time had been Leo's fault, and they really had been too close to dying.

"It's a baby." Hazel said incredulously. She lifted out a bundle with an brownish tint to the color, which matched the color of the box. "Why the Pluto would the Queen of the Heavens have anything to do with a baby?"

"No idea," Annabeth said. She opened up the box with the green color, and took out another baby with a green tinted bundle. "Aww..."

Piper opened the flaps of the red box, and saw a small baby with cute pointy ears and a darker skinned tan. He blinked up at Piper with a curious expression, and Piper shifted him into her arms.

Thalia opened the last box, and gasped. "He looks like Jason," she said, taking the baby out and tickling it's chin. It laughed, and Thalia laughed too.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Piper cooed at the baby in her arms. He had a bundle of red and orange around him, which reminded her suspiciously of the color of fire. The baby looked up at her, and raised a tiny hand and fingered one of her braids. Piper tickled his belly, and he giggled in a cute babyish laugh.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Annabeth asked, bouncing the baby in her arms. Piper saw a tiny hand emerge from the bundle and poke his fingers in Annabeth's curls. The baby in Piper's arms grabbed an end of her braid, and started gnawing on it. "No," Piper scolded the baby. "That's not good for your intestines."

He looked up at her, his tiny hand holding onto her finger. The edge of his eyes crinkled up, and he started crying. "No, shhh!" Piper said, rocking him. "Don't cry, but please don't eat my hair!"

Thalia was making a face at her baby. "He even has a scar on his mouth like Jason...huh?"

Annabeth's green bundle baby made a farting noise, and started giggling. Annabeth went "EW!" and held the baby at a fair distance. She placed the bundle on the floor with a look of disgust. "Gross!"

"A reason why I will never have kids," Thalia chortled.

Hazel walked over to Piper. "Doesn't this baby look like Frank?"

Piper looked back at her own baby, and agreed with Hazel that the baby she was holding did look a_ lot_ like the Frank they knew. Something about the baby's ears Piper held seemed familiar, but somehow she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Boom boom." Thalia's baby said. "Booom."

"He can talk?" Piper questioned, and Thalia looked just as surprised. "What the Hades?"

Piper's baby stopped crying, and the one Annabeth had put down started saying "Blueee bluueee bluee!"

"Mommy." Hazel's baby said, and his tiny hand went to her hand and held it with tiny fingers.

"Leo." Piper's baby said. Everyone stared at Piper, and Piper's expression changed to utter stupor, as he said it again. "Leo. I Leo."

"Oh my gods." Thalia said, glancing between the baby who kept saying "Leo." and her baby. "This_ is_ Jason!"

"Leo!" Piper said, looking down at the baby in her arms. He just gave her an impish smile, and gurgled happily. "Oh my gods it's Leo!"

Annabeth stooped down and picked her baby up. "This one is Percy!" Percy baby drooled in her arms.

"Oh, this is Frank I guess." Hazel said, holding Frank up. "Why the heck are all our friends babies?"

Thalia glanced at Frank-baby, and said "He hasn't changed much." Hazel glared at the daughter of Zeus.

"More importantly, how do we get them back?" Annabeth asked, slightly panicked.

"Well I don't know, they might be less annoying as babies." Thalia said, not at all concerned. Piper placed Leo on the floor, and he unrolled from his wrap and crawled over to Thalia. He toddled a few steps, and then went back on all fours. When he reached Thalia, he tugged at her pants and said "Pwetty pwetty."

"Aww, how cute." Thalia said. "Good thing I'm far too old for you now."

Piper held in a snicker. "Well we have to change them back somehow."

Leo went around and pulled on the other's before returning to Piper and putting his hands in the air. He waved them a little, and Piper took that to mean he wanted to be picked up.

Piper bent down and picked the toddler up, and he fiddled at the edges of his baby diaper. "Now what?"

"WWAAAAAAAA!" Leo whined. "WAAAAAAAAA!"

"Someone shut him up!" Thalia shouted, as baby Jason started crying too. Their friends had been so cute to begin with as toddlers, now they were just annoying.

"What do we do?" Piper asked Annabeth, who was trying to get Percy to stop playing with her hair. Hazel was having more problems, because baby Frank kept accidentally morphing into random animals, which wasn't helping situations.

They were fun to play with for the first ten seconds, now they were getting irritating.

"I have a plan." The daughter of Athena said, grabbing both the hands of baby Percy and pulling him down. "Come on."

Hera looked up from her throne. She was waiting for the council to join, so they could get this over with.

With a flash of light, four boxes landed in front of her. Blue, Brown, Green, and Red. A flicker of confusion crossed her face, and she shrunk down to have a closer look.

A note was taped to the front of the red box and on it read;

_**RETURN TO SENDER.**_


End file.
